Subway Surfers Creepypasta
In 2012, Subway Surfers was released. The app managed to become VERY popular, consuming over a billion downloads. It was one day before school let out, and after seeing all my friends downloading the app, I decided to download it so I wasn't left out. But, when I reviewed the game on the app store, it appeared to be really similar to Temple Run. I didn't bother with the game until school had finally finished... I wish I would've played it at school with my friends. I'm the only one who had witnessed this... That same day when school finally let out, my parents had decided to spend the night at my aunt's house. I decided to stay home because I wasn't in the mood for my two little cousins. Don't think anything of it, I love them to death. But, they're both 5 years old. Maybe you get it, maybe you don't. Anyways, after promising my parents a next time, they left, taking my little brother with them. My show had ended not too long after, so I turned off the TV, deciding now would be a good time to see what the big deal is about SS... After tapping on the app, I was met with a black screen. My phone was at 100%, so I was confused. It stayed that way for a full minute, and my power button became useless. Finally, the starter screen for SS appeared. But it was completely different from what I had seen on my friend's phones. The colors were replaced with gray. My friends had showed me all the characters in the game, but I can only remember Jake, Tricky, and Fresh. After watching my friend's play, I remember Jake waving to the player before starting. Instead, a sinister smile appeared on Jake's face, realistic blood seeping through his teeth. The only option was 'play,' but I was going to chicken out and stop the game. My attempts to exit out were useless. With no other choice, I pressed play... I heard a loud, "HEY!" The volume was down on my phone, so it definetly scared the s*** out of me! I assumed it came from the security guard, but it still surprised me. Jake started running, but he was just running in darkness. Everything had disappeared. The trains, tracks, coins... EVERYTHING! I was more confused than before, but I tried to let it play out. After three minutes, the screen went black again. After pushing my power button over 50 times, I realized that I definetly wasn't mentally or physically prepared for this... Jake was laying down on a train track, completely motionless. Blood was gushing out from his back, and I noticed a shadow from behind him. I only caught a glimpse, but I assumed that... it was the security guard. "Good riddance." It was a faint whisper, but it was loud enough to hear on my volume. The screen went black again, so I tried to call my little brother on our house phone to see if he had tried the game yet. He loved to copy me, so I was certain he had downloaded the game, too. After I dialed his number, there was only silence. There wasn't no dial tone or anything. I was about to give up until I heard a shuffling sound in the background. Listening, I heard a faint voice say, "It's the guard." I hung up, immediately thinking about the game. Did I just hear Jake? As silly as this sounded, I knew I wasn't imagining this. I finally went back to the game. Tricky was now running down the track, and I tried everything in my power to turn the game off. It was no use. Finally, Tricky appeared on the same track, also deceased. Her red hat was missing, and blood surrounded her abdomen. This is a well-known cliche', but the blood was... VERY, VERY REALISTIC. I almost vomited on the spot. It started flowing from under her body, and the guard's shadow had appeared behind her. The guard was murdering the characters, one by one. The screen went black again, and Fresh appeared almost immediately. I threw my phone against the wall, hoping to just break it so this nightmare would end. When I went to check on it, the screen was completely cracked. Somehow, and someway, the game was still on. The screen went black, and I never expected this to impact me for the rest of my life... Fresh was on the track, dead. Hyper-realistic blood surrounded his entire body, or what was left of it. His boombox was covered in his intestines, and his body was pretty much ripped up from the seams. I finally became sick, and almost sobbing, I tried my power button one last time. Surprisingly, it worked... I didn't sleep until my parents and brother came back the next day. It must've showed, because my parents knew something was up with me. Although explaining would be useless, I did anyway. As expected, they didn't believe me. When I tapped the app again, the original game appeared as normal. I was flabbergasted. HOW!? HOW IN THE H***!?! My parents said they would replace my screen, as a way to try and get me to calm down. I couldn't sleep at night. Everytime I shut my eyes, I would hear the guard each time. "HEY!" I would rush downstairs, only to see nothing at all. My parents sent me to talk to someone, saying I had a very livid nightmare. IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! They won't listen to me, but I was finally able to control myself after a month. Eventually, school started again. My friends had downloaded different games over the summer, and were completely bored with SS. I didn't have nightmares anymore, and nothing seemed to trigger me. Until one day in class, I heard a loud, "HEY!" coming from my friend's phone. Category:Subway surfers